Flash Unlimited
Flash Unlimited is the fourth comic in "DC Unlimited". Storylines Zero to Hero Barry Allen saw his mother be murdered by a man in yellow when he was a child, and Barry's father was given the blame. After this, Barry was taken in by Joe West, a friend of the Allens. Years later, Barry got a job at the Central City Police Department, where he built up a reputation of being slow. Later, he meets up with Iris West, Joe's daughter who Barry always had a crush on. After a short conversation, Barry gets back to work. Meanwhile, a group of people begin experimenting with a particle accelerator, which ends in the machine blowing up. A lightning bolt charged by the expolsion hits Barry and throws him back in to chemicals. Barry wakes up months later in a hospital. He realizes his heart is speeding up, yet he doesn't feel it. He also finds out from his records he healed a lot faster than a normal human would. Barry soon finds out it's not just his healing and heart that's sped up, as he can now move faster than he ever could before. After finding this out, Barry shows Joe and Iris his new powers, with Joe telling Barry he has a gift. Joe explains that many people with superpowers have been showing up as of late, and that Barry is now one, much to Barry's delight. Barry then decides to use his powers to fight crime like Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman. He also swears to find the man in the yellow suit who killed his mother. However, Barry's joy and happiness turns to shock when he finds out Iris now has a boyfriend. Going Rogue Barry meets Eddie Thawne, Iris' new boyfriend, and instantly, Barry rubs Thawne the wrong way. Tension rises when Barry accidentally breaks a vase that cost $500. Realizing he is just making matters worse and worse, Barry decides to leave. However, after leaving, Barry finds out a bank is being robbed, so Barry puts together a hero costume and rushes back in a matter of seconds. He then meets the robbers, Captain Cold and his partner, Heat Wave. After a short fight, Flash makes Cold and Heat Wave's respective weapons hit each other, causes a small exposion that knocks out Cold and Heat Wave. Barry is named "The Flash" by the city. The next day, Barry tries to make up with Eddie by giving him flowers. However, Eddie doesn't take the flowers and slams the door on Barry. While walking home, Barry bumps in to Iris and explains his situation. After some talking, Barry gives Iris the flowers. After this, Barry finds out a new criminal is attacking the city, this one having super powers like Barry. Barry then gets in to a new fight with his newest enemy, the Weather Wizard. The fight ends with Barry knocking him out, with Wizard being locked in a special suit that contains his powers. Later, Iris stares at her flowers and realizes she might have feelings for Barry. Meanwhile, Weather Wizard is visited by Cold and Heat Wave, who have broken out of their cells and offer Wizard a partnership. The next day, Barry is going around, saving lives, stopping robberies, and arresting criminals. Barry's hero life may be booming, but his personal life isn't, as Barry is forced to have dinner with Joe, Iris, and Eddie. However, Barry able to leave when he finds out Cold is attacking the city. When Barry confronts Cold, Cold reveals his new team, the Rogues. Which consists of himself, Heat Wave, and Weather Wizard. This time, Barry is actually defeated by them and Cold is about to unmask Barry on live TV, but Barry manages to break free. Barry then gets an idea and begins teasing the villains, trying to make them chase after him. However, the plan backfires and Cold destroys the bridge they where on. Barry then pushes himself to his limits saving everyone on the bridge, including Wizard and Heat Wave. Barry then tries to grab Cold's hand, but Cold refuses and allows himself to fall in to the waters bellow. Afterwards, Heat Wave and Weather Wizard are arrested once again, and Barry returns home, were he is greeted by Iris. However, Iris does something unexpected, and kisses Barry, with him kissing back. All-Star Team Up A strange man breaks in to Wayne Enterprises and steals tech from it. He is caught in the act, but escapes by jumping in to his reflection on a window and disappearing. The next day, Barry Allen is running through the city, still saving people from random criminals, when he runs in to one of his new heroes, Batman. Barry is shocked and excited by Batman being in Central City. However, Barry does question Batman on why he's in the city, with him revealing he is tracking the Wayne Enterprises theif, who has been spotted in Central City more than anywhere else. Barry then offers Batman a team up, but realizes his mistake when all Batman does is stair at him with an annoyed look. Barry is about to leave, when Batman shockingly says he accepts Barry's help. Barry then takes Batman to his home, where Joe gets angry at Barry for revealing his identity. However, Joe stops talking when Batman takes his own mask off, explaining that he feels like he can trust Barry, much to Barry's joy. Barry, Bruce, and Joe then work together to find out who the theif is, with Bruce finding out in three minutes, even though Joe was sure it could take days. The thief's name is Evan McCulloch, he's a scientist who worked for S.T.A.R. Labs, the sam company that Captain Cold stole his and Heat Wave's guns from. S.T.A.R. Labs fired McCulloch after he told them of a weapon he created that could trap someone in a reflection, but they would be able to get out if they had the invention in hand. Both Bruce and Joe realize what McCulloch's plan is, with Barry pretending he does. Bruce then turns and reveals that McCulloch is going to trap everyone in S.T.A.R. Labs in reflections. Meanwhile, Eddie proposes to Iris, only for her to reject him and admit her feelings for Barry, after this Eddie snaps, breaks the ring and leaves. The next day, Bruce and Joe wake Barry up and reveal they have found McCulloch. Barry and Bruce suit up and make their way to McCulloch's hideout, where they come face to face with McCulloch himself, who has a large machine he is planning on using on S.T.A.R. Labs, but first he decides to trap Bruce and Barry. He fires and thinks he has won, but Barry saves both himself and Bruce before McCulloch's weapon could hit them. Bruce then begins distracting McCulloch, who doesn't realize Barry is reworking McCulloch's machine. Bruce kicks McCulloch on to the ground, with McCulloch activating his machine, only for it to blow up in his face. Afterwards, McCulloch is arrested and Bruce leaves for Gotham, but tells Barry he hopes to see him again. Meanwhile, Eddie breaks in to Barry's research lab and steals some chemicals from it. Eddie tries to drive away, but his car is struck by lightning and the chemicals blow up, spilling on Eddie, who crashes. Reverse-Flash Iris is by Eddie's bed, as he was put in to a coma from the car crash and the lightning. Barry then walks in with flowers for Eddie. Iris then realizes she can't stay by Eddie's side, as her nephew, Wally, is coming to Central City, so Barry says he will stay with Eddie for her. Iris then goes to the train station, where Wally comes off a train and greets his aunt. Iris takes Wally to Joe, who hasn't seen him in two years. The two still get along, even though Joe notices Wally has become more snarky since he last saw him. Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Barry is speaking with a nurse in the hallway, when Eddie bursts out of his room, with his eyes glowing like Barry's when he runs. Barry tries to say hello to Eddie, but Eddie rams in to Barry with super speed. Eddie rams Barry in to a wall before kicking Barry's jaw. Eddie then runs off, much to Barry's confusion. At the West house hold, Wally hears some strange noices up stairs and is shocked when he sees Eddie, wearing a reverse colour version of Barry's mask. Wally tries to run but Eddie grabs him and throws him aside before marching down stairs and confronting Iris and Joe. Iris and Eddie then argue, as Eddie is still sore about Iris rejecting his proposal. What Eddie doesn't realize is that Joe just called Barry and told him what's happening. Eddie is about to ram in to Iris like he did Barry, when Barry, as the Flash, rams in to Eddie. Eddie and Barry then begin a fight that goes all around Central City, with Eddie yelling about how Flash is just a vigilante who doesn't have a place in Central City. The fight ends when Eddie unmasks Flash, finding out he is Barry. This just makes Eddie's anger worse, as he begins to beat Barry. However, he is stopped when he hears Iris call to him. Eddie turns to see Iris, who is looking at him with shock. She gives a speach about how horrible Eddie is, revealing she was only with him because she was afraid to leave, as Eddie had spent time in Iron Heights. And that when she did build up enough courage to leave Eddie, he did all this. She then demands that Eddie stops and turns over a new leaf, with Eddie looking at her, and then Barry. However, Eddie then looks back at Iris with burning anger in his eyes and tries to take one last swing at Barry, only to have his punch blocked by Barry himself. Barry kicks Eddie off him and continues his battle, this time, Barry isn't holding back, as now he knows Eddie isn't acting this way because of his powers or because of mental trama, Eddie is acting this way because this is who he is, this is what Eddie actually is like. And, with one final punch, Barry sends Eddie flying in to a building. Afterwards, Eddie is arrested, with him trying to reveal Barry's identity, only to be called crazy, as Barry Allen is known for being a slow coward. Meanwhile, Wally is shown working on his own project, trying to find out who the Flash is. And Barry is staring at his city from a rooftop, thinking to himself about how much he loves it. However, on the other side of the city, there's another Barry Allen, and he isn't thinking the same thing. Just Keep Running In a future that may or may not come to pass, Barry Allen is now wearing a blue suit, Iris west is in a wheel chair, Joe is dead, Wally has gone missing, and the villains have taken over Central City. Barry then decides he is going to go back in time and kill all the villains before they can take over the future. Meanwhile, in the past, Wally West sneaks in to Iris and Joe's home, where it is revealed he has bought a drug. He swallows the drug, and opens his eyes, revealing them to have the same energy as Barry when he runs. The next day, Barry is running around saving lives, and even stops a new villain calling himself Captain Boomerang. However, before Barry can punch Boomerang out, Blue Flash shows up and knocks Boomerang out instead, before raising his foot to crush Boomerang's skull, but Barry then grabs Blue Flash's foot and flips him over. Barry claims that every villain should have the right to redemption, and while saying this, he kicks Boomerang's head, knocking him out. Barry then argues with Blue Flash, who reveals to Barry he is Barry from the future. Blue Flash then tells his story about what happened to his future. However, Barry swears that he will never let Blue Flash's future come to pass. Blue Flash then claims that Barry can't change Blue Flash's future, but that Blue Flash can, since he comes from that future. When it becomes clear Barry won't let Blue Flash kill villains, Blue Flash and Barry begin to fight. The fight ends with Blue Flash headbutting Barry to hard it knocks Barry out. Barry wakes up in the West house, where Joe turns on the TV, revealing Blue Flash has been on a killing spree. Blue Flash then runs to a near by business office where he grabs a business man named Axel Walker, demanding Axel to "show him the Trickster". Just then, Barry arrives so Blue Flash drops Axel on the floor. Blue Flash and Barry then argue again, not realizing Axel has grabbed a playing card, which he throws at them and actually manages to cut Blue Flash's arm, though it just leave a bad scratch. Blue Flash then tries to punch Axel with all his force, but Barry stops Blue Flash and the two fight once again. However, this time, Barry just stops fighting, much to Blue Flash's confusion. Barry then claims that he doesn't need to fight Blue Flash, since Barry realized Blue Flash is a lost cause. Barry then gives a speech, explaining that he knows where Blue Flash is coming from, but that he doesn't support his actions. Barry then says that Blue Flash can stay in the past and keep trying to kill off villains, but Barry will always be there to stop him. But Barry is shocked when he hears a loud noice and turns to see Blue Flash standing in front of a portal. Blue Flash demands that Barry never let his future come to pass before entering the portal. However, before it closes, Blue Flash claims that he has found a clue on who killed Barry's mother, Blue Flash in throws a new version of Eddie's mask out of the portal before he disappears. Afterwards, Barry begins testing the mask and finds out it has DNA in it, but the most confusing part is that only 15% of it is actually Eddie's, making Barry wonder who this mask belongs to. Meanwhile, Axel is visited by Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Weather Wizard, and Captain Boomerang, who offer him a partnership. Rogue's Revenge Barry and Iris are in a club, where they speak about their relationship. Iris claims that she loves Barry, but Barry makes it clear he isn't sure about being in a relationship with Iris, whose father practically raised him. Iris understand and decides to buy them both drinks. Afterwards, Barry takes a very drunk Iris home, comenting on how she can't handle alcohol. Barry then turns on the T.V., where he sees man in a strange suit, demanding that the Flash face "The New Rogues". Flash then runs to their location, where he meets the man, who reveals his name to be "The Trickster". Flash tries to just punch Trickster out, but he reveals he is wearing a suit that makes it impossible to hit him, as he would blow up with the power of a nuke if he was. Just then, Flash's feet are frozen by Captain Cold, who reveals himself to be alive to Flash. Boomerang then wraps an explosive boomerang around Flash's neck before handcuffing him, and then Mirror Master blasts the Flash and traps him in the ice's reflection. However, while Flash is being sucked in to his reflection, the Rogues see a strange red energy, much like the Flash's. Mirror Master is then knocked out by Wally West, who is wearing a suit much like Barry's and is calling himself "Kid Flash". He then removes the bomb from Flash, throws it in to the ocean, and vibrates his hands so fast he manages to melt the ice. Flash and Kid Flash then team up, and fight the Rogues. However, Kid Flash is about to punch Trickster, so Flash stops him, allowing the Rogues to escape with the help of Weather Wizard. Afterwards, Barry teaches Wally that some times punching isn't the best way to defeat a villain. However, he accidentally says Wally's real name why giving this speech, which confuses Wally and causes Flash to run off. Later, Barry enters Iris' house, only to be confronted by Wally, he claims that Barry is the Flash. Barry obviously tries to deny this, but Wally tells him all of his evidence, with Barry realizing he can't refute it. Barry seems to be panicing, but then begins to smile, as he grabs Wally, puts him on his shoulders, and runs around, revealing Wally's claims to be true. Afterwards, Wally demands that he becomes Barry's new side-kick, with Barry agreeing, as he realizes a speedster who doesn't know how to be a speedster is a very bad thing. Wally even gets the aproval of Joe and Iris, who realize the same thing. Later, Barry and Wally are running around the city, searching for the Rogues, though Wally isn't nearly as fast as Barry. Barry and Wally then meet up, with both revealing they haven't found the Rogues. However, when they see a storm of clouds gathering around a lighthouse, they realize where they are. In the lighthouse, Cold and Weather Wizard and speaking about their plan, which is to cause a large storm all across the city, with it being clear this is all Wizard's idea. Just then Flash and Kid Flash burst in and begin fighting with the Rogues, who aren't doing so well this time, as they are fighting two speedsters at the same time. In the end, Barry and Wally come out on top, but Wizard pulls the switch on the machine and causes a large beam to be shot in to the air. However, their plan does not go as planned, cause lightning to strike everywhere, including the lighthouse. Lightning hits Captain Cold, who had just got up, and he is thrown out of the window, while Barry begins to destroy the machine. He manages to stop it before anything to bad could happen, and the Rogues are once again taken away. Afterwards, Barry questions Wally on how he got his powers, with Wally revealing the truth, however, he says that he doesn't know the name of the man who solled him the drug. Meanwhile, on the roof of S.T.A.R. Labs, Leonardo Grodd and his assistant, Christina Alexandrova, speak about the storm, claiming that their drug may not be needed any more. Later, in the cell of Captain Cold, Cold realizes that his feet are freezing the ground around him. He seems shocked, but then grins as the walls behind him are covered in frost. The Man from Tomorrow Concept Art Epson_10242016_200913.png|Flash Epson_10242016_201149.png|Iris West Epson_10242016_201242.png|Joe West Epson_10302016_005502.png|Wally West/Kid Flash Epson_10242016_205341.png|Eddie Thawne/Reverse-Flash Epson_10242016_205512.png|Captain Cold Epson_10242016_205835.png|Heat Wave Epson_10242016_210018.png|Mirror Master Epson_10242016_210400.png|Weather Wizard Epson_10312016_132424.png|Future Flash Epson_10312016_133022.png|Captain Boomerang Epson_10312016_133143.png|Trickster Epson_11022016_172746.png|Grodd Epson_11022016_172905.png|Lady Flash Category:Comics